Current approaches to sending messages to devices, including mobile devices, commonly use location based predictive analytics. However, these approaches lack a mechanism to discern the effectiveness of the messages that are sent. For example, these approaches lack a mechanism to discern from a preferential category of messages to either the most valued customer or to customers most likely to avail of an offer contained in the messages, using factors in combination with the customer's location. This may result in a high cost in the sending of the messages, especially in the sending of a high volume of messages, without a corresponding assurance that the most valued customers receive the messages in a timely fashion.